The Many Things I Hate About You
by Princess Animeiija
Summary: It's no secret that Zoro and Nami can't stand each other. She's manipulative. He's lazy. Both could give extensive lists as to why they drive each other crazy. Yet, for all the madness that the two bring about, they still find themselves liking one another for those very same reasons. That only makes things so much worse.


**Author's Note:** So yeah, my life sucks. To those that have been following my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic and my Avatar: the Last Airbender ones, the next chapters are half done…..I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry for leaving you hanging, but between my mom being so sick, school (up until I had to drop out) and bouncing between jobs (currently working 2 right now) I haven't been able to work. Now, in order to get back into the fics I kinda have to reread the fanfics and rewatch the shows to get me back on track. I'm really sorry, but I am working on them. It's just taking some time, and since One Piece has been the only thing to get me through the hardships I've kinda been given a plot-bunny that just might pave my way back into writing again. Here's hoping the creative juices start flowing.

As for all of you knew readers and hopefully new fans of my work, here you have a series of snippets to delve into the relationship between Zoro and Nami, my OTP of the show.

**About the fanfic:** All chapters will take place before the time skip and will act as a kind of prequel if you will to any future fanfics relating to One Piece (all of which will happen post time skip). None of the chapters will be in chronological order in regards to the show's timeline, not yet anyway. When all the pet peeves have been touched base on, I might just repost the fanfic in chronological order, but that won't be for a while. The events that the fanfic follows isn't just limited to the anime; the timeline will include manga only reference, movie references, and special episodes that have never been dubbed. The only episodes not included are the episodes that count as AU episodes. For those who don't know what episodes I'm talking about, those include all of the Feudal Era episodes, the third, eighth and ninth movies, the baseball and soccer king mini episodes (outside Luffy's dreams), and the complete crack filler episodes involving Chopperman. All inspiration comes from canon evidence, some of which I might stretch a tiny bit.

Now, as far as the inspiration for the fanfic goes….Don't laugh, but I kind of got the idea for this fanfic from Miley Cyrus' "Seven things I hate about you." But, instead of seven chapters, or seven each, the number of chapters will be open ended since there's a bit of a call to arms. If you couldn't tell, this fic presents snippets that show how much Nami and Zoro hate (but not really) certain aspects about each other. If I've missed some, then feel free to send them too me with canonical (we can stretch it) evidence, and I'll let my plot bunnies get to humping so that little plot bunnies are born with marvelous snippet ideas from the evidence provide.

Also, if any of you readers get an idea for a fanfic from one of my chapters, go crazy with it. None of the chapters will have sequels since they can be read as stand-alones, so if you want a long, multi chaptered fic using my idea, go with it. In fact, you can use the chapter (as long as you credit me) as a prologue to your own wacky adventures. I'll try to keep the descriptions vague enough so that the chapters and scenes can be translated to post time skip if that better suits your fancy. If you do so, send me a PM with it and I'll favorite and reference it in upcoming chapters so that other fans can find and read it.

So, without further ado, the first of many things that Zoro and Nami hate about each other: Manipulative. As in, Zoro absolutely hates when Nami uses her sexapeal to manipulate other men into giving her what she wants. Note the choice of words in that sentence.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

This fic is rated T for language and suggestive themes. If any of this bothers you, go elsewhere.

**Takes place before the Rainbow Mist arc.**

* * *

**~ Z to N ~**

**Manipulative**

She was at it again; that money loving shrew. Plump petal pink lips were pursed into that deceptive pout and her slim waist was bent to drape her body over the freshly cleaned bar top. The young woman was laying it on thick, pushing her assets into the barkeep's face and milking him dry for all the information he had: the fool. The entire show was disgusting. It was all Zoro could do to not curl his own lips in a disgusted sneer.

He absolutely hated it when she did it.

Zoro hated the lengths Nami would go to for the sake of her precious money.

Nami was manipulation's very soul, curling her lips and undulating her bod so that her target was too distracted to see the web she was weaving around him. Like all other men that fell prey to Nami's honeyed words, and sugared voice, the barkeep was nothing more than a fly, and the witch casting her charms was an insatiable black widow. It was almost sad to watch. The man obviously thought he had a chance with the copper haired siren. It was pathetic.

The navigator had no desire for this man, or any other that was easily controlled by her charms. As the barkeep will soon learn, once she had what she wanted she was going to leave him high and dry. Nami only wanted money, and nothing more.

"Thank you," Zoro heard Nami purr. It made Zoro's skin crawl as a chill ran down his spine. That voice was as deceptive as her practiced bedroom eyes. It made Zoro sick. Nami didn't need to resort to such measures when she had him. Zoro could intimidate all the information she wanted out of the barkeep, or anyone and everyone else for that matter. She didn't have to behave like some harlot. It pissed him off.

Zoro couldn't help from growling into the mug held poised to his lips. That look. That voice. Those spellbinding dravite eyes. Nami had no business using her…gifts on the likes of such scum.

"If you'd like sweetheart," the repulsive barkeep drowled in what one could assume was an attempt at a seductive tone. "I'd be more than happy to share all kinds of fairy tales and gossip with you." The index finger of the bar tender's beefy hand found the back of Nami's, only to trail up the exposed skin of her arms-

Dark eyes narrowed into a vicious glare as pure demonic malice darkened the swordsman's very bieng.

Shoulder –

The wood of the tankard and the metal handle groaned under the increasing strength of Zoro's grip.

Neckline –

Wood scraped hard against the aged planks of the worn floorboards as Zoro's chair was shoved backwards with near damaging force. A half full mug of rum then slammed hard onto the corner table for two. Amber liquid sloshed and splashed up the sides, only to tumble over the rim and make its way to puddle under the cup. The wood of the table swallowed every last drop, leaving only an unsightly blotch of wetness: proof of the table's age and lack of care.

-to settle under her chin.

Nami's eyes flashed, but rather than make a scene, the navigator offered a coy giggle. However, before she could burn the bartender down with her scathing words and fiery temper, Nami could feel a familiar and comforting presence behind her.

Zoro didn't say anything; he just stood behind Nami and rested his arm against the hilts of his decidedly hungry katana. The swordsman could feel the blades pulse with their desire to act on Zoro's rage; the itch to be embedded deep into the warm flesh of their prey. The back of his hand ghosted over Nami's hip without fully touching her. He didn't need to. She knew what he was telling her: "I'm here, do you need me to protect you?"

The man snatched his hand back as if burned. Eyes widened and sweat began to bead at his brow and above the thin line of his lips. The coarse hairs of his mustache bristled to release droplets of the musky saline. The sweat slid down the man's thick features to accent the heavy contours of his aged face. Brown and grey grew ashen white as fear for one's life gripped the bartender's heart fast. Terror danced in the man's shallow gaze as he took in Zoro's massive size.

Good. Zoro wanted the man to know the fear of pissing him off. As such, Zoro didn't take kindly to men trying to snatch Nami away when they thought no one was looking.

Nami had no outward reaction, her pretty face remained smiling. If anything, her smile was genuine and increasingly wicked. The hand that had been molested rose up to run through her hair, leading to an undulation of her body as the tension released from her coiled muscles. Her hips rolled back smoothly to almost caress Zoro's thigh. It was her way of discreetly and silently giving Zoro her thanks. She knew he would understand her as he always did. She wanted him there, but wasn't sure if she truly needed him. That was enough for Zoro to make himself a permanent fixture to Nami' side, and a pawn to her con.

The bartender didn't understand the silent words spoken. All he saw was death making a territorial claim over the temptress still draped over the bar and making dark promises of pleasure with her dangerous body. He didn't need to understand. What he could piece together was enough for the self-preservation instinct to kick in. The woman belonged to the demon, and as such the bar keep had no business touching her for as long as he wished to live a long life. It was then that realization kicked in.

Nami's promise of sex vanished as soon as the truth of the matter dawned on the barkeep. She gave him a mischievous grin and flashed her tongue in ill gotten victory.

Zoro didn't have to see it to know what she was doing. Even from early on, Zoro could read her well. Insult to injury was one of her things, simply because the woman got a high from letting the moronic masses know that she had outsmarted them. _Cheeky little bitch._

"Thanks for the information," Nami beamed before stretching her arms overhead and straightening her back. For a brief moment, Nami's body froze as it became flush against Zoro's back.

A rush of heat and electricity warmed his blood and stoked a fire deep in Zoro's belly. It was instantaneous and brought a chill up Zoro's back. Tangerines and the sea filled his lungs, making Zoro's mouth water and his body hunger. He could taste that Nami felt the same chemical reaction between them, and that stoked the flames and coaxed them into an inferno. Zoro licked his lips hungrily, enjoying Nami's near inaudible moan and how her body ground slightly into his. The swordsman knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips against hers in a full caress.

The touch lasted a span of half a second, and no one was aware save for the two of them. The spell was over when Nami sauntered back to their table, walking like the feline all that knew her likened her to. Zoro followed close behind, leaving the scowling barkeep one final glare of possessive warning.

"So, find out anything interesting?" Zoro's inquired once both were seated. It was a pointless question to ask, but Zoro needed to make conversation to play off that moment of heat between them. Inwardly, Zoro reprimanded himself for giving in to physical needs. He didn't even like her. Nami was manipulative, abusive, and rode him hard in all the wrong ways. _I need to get laid, _Zoro found himself thinking as if that would explain the momentary lapse of judgment.

"Of course." Nami's answer came with hooded eyes and the return of her sultry smile. He didn't need to see it, but he could feel it down to his loins that she was crossing her smooth crème legs.

Zoro lifted his abused mug to his lips and downed the last of his spiced rum. Her toes ghosted high passed the fabric of Zoro's pant leg, just below his knee. He could just imagine that little scrap of fabric Nami called a skirt hike up her thighs.

"Oi! More booze!" Zoro's deep voice belted as he held up the empty tankard in a tight grip.

"Zoro," Nami purred. Fingers laced together to support Nami's chin and the swells of her barely contained breasts pushed together and upwards. They fought against the fabric of her tank top while being propped up by the table's wooden surface. The leg that crossed over the other bobbed in place in an fashion eerily similar to a cat's tail swishing side to side. With each slow movement, her foot disturbed Zoro's pant leg without fully making contact. There was never any real contact; never intentionally.

Zoro tried to focus on the rum filling his mug, and the barmaid who tried in vain to compete with Nami. Even without looking, Zoro could feel the chains of Nami's manipulative powers crawling over his legs and arms, acting like a silver noose around his neck. Right then, Nami's body was a siren's song calling for Zoro's attention and demanding his obedience. But Zoro refused to give in even as his mind relayed every possible detail. Even as the sound of Nami's mug setting down reached his ears, Zoro remained resolutely focused on the woman across from him slipping him her room number for the inn above. The barmaid wasn't distraction enough as Zoro's eyes darted over to drink in Nami's visage. Zoro lost the battle against Nami's magnetism enough to take in the mouthwatering sight of the black lace f Nami's bra peaking over the flimsy material of her shirt and long lashes fluttering coyly.

There was a satisfied grin plastered to her face; she knew that she had won. Even though Zoro was on to her con, and knew she wanted something from him, she knew Zoro was ill equipped to continue the battle of the wills with her. It had been a while since he had partaken in physical pleasures, and as such he was weak to her wiles.

"What do you want?" Zoro's voice came out as a frustrated growl, one that came from somewhere deep and primal within him. The swordsman refused to fall victim to Nami's ploy. He wasn't her gopher, toy, or puppet. As such, Zoro had every intention to refuse her if only for the sake of his masculine pride. The words already formed on his lips, but they became stuck on his tongue. Try as he might not to become a slave to Nami's manipulations, Zoro knew that the battle was going to be a perilous one.

"Could you come with me? I have an errand to run and things would go so much smoother with you there." Nami licked her glossed lips before returning her own mug to them. Her words and voice were sweet and near docile with their hint of flattery. But Nami was anything but. She was no harmless kitten, she was a lioness; a huntress. It glowed in her eyes and betrayed her by shining through the mask she wore. The look was predatory, and near half starved. Then came the promise of wickedness and the fulfillment of dark desires.

When she put it that way, Zoro couldn't help but agree due primarily to the fact that every pirate worth his salt would steal Nami away at the first chance. However, if he was with her, Nami would be safer. Not that she was weak, but Nami grew up running, not fighting. It would make Zoro rest easy knowing that no harm came to her as well. Then there was the sake of the crew – _wait!_ She was doing it again. _That caniving witch!_ He should have just said no out right.

"If this errand involves me intimidating or beating up some fool for his treasure, money, or a meants to get to them, then the answer is no," Zoro barked, fighing Nami's charm and ignoring how delicious she looked. Zoro would repeat it a thousand times over; he did not like Nami at all, but somehow she always made him want to pin her against the nearest wall, hike up her skirt, and – _Stop!_ Zoro was not going to fall prey to Nami's hateful habit.

Nami's eyes flashed with wickedness, sending a jolt downwards. "But it's another adventure," Nami whined, making her voice sound breathy as her pout returned.

One right after the other, alrms started to sound in Zoro's head. Whatever it was must be very big and/or extremely valuable. "I thought you didn't like adventurous: too dangerous." As if that ever kept Nami away for long. If she wasn't forced intoit, Nami would be pulled in by the song of the treasure's value.

"But if I have you to protect me, then there's nothing to fewar, right?" Zoro knew he was going to lose this battle, as he'd lost all others. But still, he tried. "Besides, we're only getting a map. Chances are it might not be real and there won't even be any trouble."

"But it's still worth the trouble of getting?" _Pain in the ass bitch…_ When money was involved it was always worth the trouble for Nami. Her Cheshire cat grin was evidence enough. _I hate you… _"What's in it for me?"

"The person holding the map has twin bodyguards that just so happn to be really strong swordsmen. Some say that when they fight it's like fighting one person with a hundred blades." No way in hell was Nami going to run the risk of being caught alone with them.

_I lose, damn bitch…_ "Fine, but only because this might prove entertaining," and not because the thought of Nami crossing paths with them made his heart stop.

Con done, Nami flashed her tongue and tossed back the last of her rum. "Great," she cheered. "I knew I could count on you."

"Right," Zoro sighed in defeat.

"I'm gonna be back in a bit," Nami continued as she rost to a stand. "Going to go get some supplies for the job, that leaves you plenty of time to do the barmaid you were checking out." Was it Zoro, or was there venom in that statement?

Zoro arched a brow at the tone, but chose not to draw attention to it. "As if I need permission. But what if it's the whole night before I'm don?" A smirk tugged at his lips due to his veiled reference to his near limitless stamina.

The expression was mirrored by Nami, who broke their "no touch" rule to drape her arms over both of Zoro's shoulders. Her spine bent at the waist as if to maintain the rigidness of her legs and the arch of her back. She then drew real close, pushing against Zoro's forever shrinking bubble and almost placing herself over his lap. Her breath fanned over Zoro's neck and mouth due to her closeness, The smell of Nami, mint, and the spice of rum prompted Zoro's tongue to drag along his lips as if to taste the scent.

"Trust me, Zoro," Nami purred with her body rolling and rocking forward enough to draw attention to her bountiful breasts. "A woman like _that_ couldn't keep up with you for an hour, let alone the entire night."

Zoro couldn't help the crunt of laughter, knowing Nami's words to be true. "Since you seem to be an expert on the subject, why don't you point out a more suitable option?" Zoro used the need to put his tankard down as an excuse to get even closer to Nami. One move was all it would take to reach that final step into turning their friendly contact into something more intimate.

Nami's knee relaxed so that all her weight rested on one foot. Because of this, her calf pressed against and teased Zoro's nearest leg. "That'll cost you," Nami lilted with one of her bratty smiles. But, when she leaned closer to Zoro so she could whisper into his ear, Nami's eyes were hooded and her lower lip became caught between her teeth. "My services don't come free after all." Her whisper was breathy and deep.

"So I've learned" many excruciating times over. "So what time shall I expect us to meet up?"

"Midnight, so don't be late," Nami was slow to rise, dragging one arm back fist so that the cotton of her top grazed against Zoro's mouth.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Zoro spoke against the material as if to allow himself subtle kisses to fuel the fire building between them.

"Good, see you then." Then she was gone.

Zoro watched the sultry sway of Nami's hips or a moment longer before smirking and returning to his drink. The thought of wandering around the town crossed his mine soon after, prompting Zoro to call the barmaid for the check. However, when he reached for his wallet, Zoro was horrified to find nothing there.

_That manipulative, caniving bitch! _Zoro was seething. That Nami played him again! He should have known the minute she touched him, but he was too distracted. Barring Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper, Nami hated touching men and would only do so if there was some gain to be had. _I hate her; I really fucking hate her! _Now Zoro had no choice but to st around and wait until Nami returned with the money to pay for everything. She had played him from the beginning; manipulating the situation so that he would have no choice but to do as Nami wished. _Damn witch…. Now where's that barmaid? _There were other things that could occupy his time rather than sit around and wait. Then, once Nami had returned, the bitch was gonna pay. But only after he dealt with another situation she had caused.

"Hey hadnsome," the barmaid greeted when she finally arrived. Her shirt was much lower than Zoro remembered, but that didn't matter all that much to the aroused swordsman. Where'd your friend go?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really," She held her tray out to the side s that nothing was between herself and Zoro when she pushed herself against him. "Are you free?"

"Yeah, bring a friend" or three. _That Nami's going to be the death of me…_

**~ Z to N ~**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what did ya' think? Be sure to tell me in a review . Don't hold anything back; I've been out of the writing game for a while so I'm a bit rusty. As for the references, I'm gonna try to give exact points, like arch and episode number/manga chapter and page/ or part of the movie, but for some of the instances I might only give general locations since I forgot the exact locations of the ZoNa moment. I've got most of them down in a list, but unfortunately that list was started after I had already caught up to the anime as of…573.

Future Chapters will include:

_**Zoro hates:**_

her bossiness,

her greed,

her cowardice,

how she over thinks everything,

how she's always willing to sacrifice herself,

she's always playing an angle,

she makes it hard to trust her,

she's always making men want to take her away (through marriage or other)

_**Nami hates:**_

his sense of direction,

his laziness/need to always be sleeping,

his bloodlust,

he never thinks things through,

he always calls her names,

he's always getting hurt,

she doesn't always know what he's thinking (movie 5)

Also, since I did get the idea for this fanfic from the song "Seven things I hate about you," every seventh chapter there's going to be a snippet to detail the character's relationships with the others. It will still be done in a way that the Zoro or Nami will be "hating" on one of their bad habbits, but instead of being a first person point of view, it will be an actual conversation. An example would be Nami complaining to Robin or Chopper about Zoro. Through her complaints, her relationship with her other nakama will be touched on.


End file.
